


Sherlock Holmes Died When He Jumped Off That Roof.

by Molliarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliarty/pseuds/Molliarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was still waiting for a man that would never return. / Short One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes Died When He Jumped Off That Roof.

**SHERLOCK HOLMES DIED WHEN HE JUMPED OFF THAT ROOF.**

* * *

 

"Remember when I believed that you would come back? I believed you would return after your fall. But you never did. You never made it back home. You never came back to me."

_Sherlock Holmes died when he jumped off that roof. She waited and waited, but he never returned. Never again did she see the consulting detective after he walked through those doors. He had gone to dismantle what was left of Moriarty's web of criminals. The years went by, day after day the pathologist awaited for Sherlocks Holmes' anticipated return. He promised he'd be back, so why wasn't he? Where was he? It didn't take a genius to guess what had happened. Everyone else had their time, they grieved for their lost friend, he was gone, but never forgotten; especially by Molly Hooper. It was both a blessing and a curse knowing Sherlock Holmes had escaped his fall unscathed. Now here she was, left to grieve all alone. Everyone else had moved on, yet she was still awaiting a man that would never return. He wasn't coming home. He never made it back. Sherlock Holmes died when he jumped off that roof._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Short, I know. But It's just a little something I thought up last night.


End file.
